Everything We Knew is a Lie
by JurassicMarvelMazeGamesLegends
Summary: Short stories I have created. It started out as one story, but is now a series. PART TWO IS UP
1. Entering a World of Mayhem

Jennifer Barrons 7A December 1, 2014

**Ok, I reuploaded this and changed the main character's name from Jay to Jess. I am working on Part 2, and ignore the date at the top. I hope you enjoy and I am hoping on finishing Part 2 in a few weeks or days. Review please and check out my other stories (Subject A3, The Temptation, Maze Runner Preferences, The Third Maze Trials, Hunger Games Preferences and The Miracle Odair.)**

Entering a World of Mayhem

By Jennifer Barrons

I reached my hand out, touching the smooth cover of The Maze Runner. After hearing about how it was becoming a film, I decided to give it a shot, even if it differed from my usual romance novels. I walked up to the till and paid the 35$ for the book. I walked out of the store holding the book firmly in my hand, heading towards my apartment. "Hey, bookworm! What you reading now to escape your miserable life?" Oh no. It was Ryan, the biggest, most popular guy at school. I barely held back a nasty retort by biting my tongue and just kept walking. Ryan and his friends came running up to me, ripping The Maze Runner from my grasp. Ryan held me back as his friends slipped something into it, before throwing it around and chucking it into the grass. Ryan released his grasp on my arm and shoved me to the ground, my long brown hair flying into my hazel eyes. I ran to the book, glad it wasn't damaged. I sprinted to the apartment, laying down and crying on the couch.

After recovering I opened the book and started reading. After reading the first sentence, I was hooked. I read and read, feeling as if I was in the world of The Maze Runner. Crying when characters died, angry when others were rude, falling in love with a certain blonde British boy, making an enemy in Gally, solving the mystery of the Maze. I reached the end as the clock struck six. When I turned the last page, I saw a note undoubtedly placed by the bullies. The words I read were horrible. The note read:

"**People like you should die. Your race doesn't belong on this plant. Go die in a hole. No one will miss you."**

It wasn't the first time this had happened. Ever since I moved to San Francisco people had been bugging me about how I am German. It's not my fault Germany decided to try and start World War III. I took one hopeful glance towards the book and made a wish that would come back to bite me. "I wish I could enter the world of The Maze Runner." I made a quick meal of hot dogs and jumped into my bed. My dreams were plagued with The Maze Runner. The scenes of Chuck and Alby's deaths, Thomas and Teresa arriving. Nearing the end of sleep, I felt myself slipping away. Then everything went black.

I shot up, spitting out water. I looked around, sensing I was in a box. "Hello?" I called out cautiously.

"Who's there?" A soft, yet firm, voice said. I could barely make out the limp shape of a girl, lying near the opposite wall.

"Who are you?" I asked noticing the boxes with us were labeled WICKED.

"My name is Teresa. Who are you?" The girl, Teresa, replied.

"I'm Jess. How come I can't remember anything? Do you have something to do with this!?" I started yelling as I panicked.

"Whoa, calm down. I don't remember anything either, so if I did do this I wouldn't remember." Teresa said, trying to calm me. I was about to reply when the Box came to a screeching halt and the top opened, blinding me with a river of light. Once my vision cleared I looked up, seeing a group of boys gawking and Teresa and I.

One tall blonde boy leaped down and spoke with an odd accent. "What's that in your hand?" He pointed to Teresa's right hand, which held a scrunched up piece of paper. Teresa looked at the paper with utter disgust and tossed it to this boy, who seemed oddly familiar to me. His eyes grew wide as he read what was written in big, black letters.

"What does it say, Newt?" A scratchy, irritated voice said from above.

"It says; they're the last ones. Ever. What in bloody jack are the Creators doing now?" Newt softly spoke, almost as if he didn't want the boys above to hear. Newt helped Teresa out and then lifted me out a lot harder than he needed to, making me go flying into him. Our heads rammed together and we both groaned in pain.

By the end of the night I had managed to get the Tour, a hammock and stung by a Griever, the process of which I was currently going through. The first few minutes were excruciating pain, then suddenly as if a flood dam broke; my memories came flooding back: Reading The Maze Runner, Ryan and his friends, my parents and sisters, everything. My eyes opened, seeing Newt looking down at me with a worried expression. "Jess!" He exclaimed, engulfing me in a tight hug. As I wrapped my arms around his neck, I noticed 8 words written on my arm: Get Them Out, Then You Can Go Home. I remembered the exit, the Cliff. I had to tell Thomas! Then I remembered. If I tell him, I change the story. I decided not to tell anyone about the exit. I want the book to stay the same. That decision lasted only until that night, after the Doors closing. I was hiding in a room with Newt, Alby, Thomas and a few others when the crazy boy, Gally, returned. The encounter was mostly a haze for me, especially after Newt was hit in the head with a wooden board after trying to stop Gally from leaving the others to the mercy of the Grievers. The minute Gally was pried from the Homestead, the Griever sounds ceased and we were plunged into an eerie silence.

"Is it safe?" Thomas asked, looking around as if a Griever was going to jump out any second. I nodded as I ripped a piece of Newt's shirt off and pressed it against his wound.

"Go see if anyone else needs help, I'll take care of him." I quickly said as my hands flew over his wound. Thomas and Alby nodded as they jogged out, leaving me with the unconscious Newt. It took a while but I managed to stop the bleeding and wake Newt, which I totally didn't do by slapping him! I ripped off the bottom hem of my shirt and wrapped the entire right side of his head in the cloth. As I let him sleep I continued to think about how I was supposed to get the boys out. I didn't want to change the story but Thomas was going nowhere with the exit. Then it hit me like a wall of bricks. I wasn't in the story; just me being here changed everything. Then it clicked. The note on my arm meant I had taken the spot of Thomas and I was supposed to tell everyone about the exit. I was supposed to get them to the Cliff. Then I could go home.

I didn't notice I was babbling to myself until I heard Newt from his bed, "Uh… Jess? Are-Are you okay?" He asked, looking deeply confused.

I spun my head to look at him and made a decision that would change everything. "Newt, I have to tell you something." I told him everything, finding I could tell him about anything and everything. I told him about the book, Ryan and his friends, my wish, waking up in the Box, the not on my arm, the plan to escape. Newt listened intently and didn't say anything through my entire tale. "So, do you believe me?" I questioned after letting it soak in.

"This is crazy. But know what's funny Greenie?" He laughed out.

"No." I nervously whispered.

"I believe you. There isn't an ounce of lying in your eyes." Newt smiled then continued, "And-and if that's the only way to get you home, then I promise I will get you to the end of the Maze. No matter the cost." Newt smiled as he finished and I wrapped my arms around his neck, glad I had a friend like him.

He pulled away from the hug after a few seconds and looked me straight in the eyes. "Let's get you home." He led me to the kitchen where everyone was eating. "Everybody listen up! Jess has to tell you something!" He yelled authority clear in his voice. Every last person craned their necks to look at me.

"Well, spit it out!" Alby barked. I took a deep breath and recited the tale of how I got here. I finished and yet again, everyone believed me.

Newt stepped up beside me. "We have to have to get her to the exit with us. We have to get her home." His voice broke multiple times during those two short sentences.

"Let's not waste any more time! Get the weapons and let's get out of here." Alby commanded, already getting up and heading into the Glade, "Meet by the East Doors in an hour."

Within the next hour everyone had gathered spears, knives and anything else they could find to defend themselves. Newt looked at me, "Are you ready?"

"Nope." But I took a step forward and ran towards the Cliff, directed by Minho. We reached the Cliff to see a monstrous Griever guarding it. The Griever saw us and came charging.

"Maybe if I…" Alby whispered before stepping in front of us and walking towards the Griever. It snatched him, ripping him apart.

"Alby!" Newt screamed, watching his friend die. I started breathing faster as the hope of surviving faded. Newt looked at me, "It's going to be okay. We're going to get out of here." I was about to respond, when a Griever came charging. I didn't have time to think before Newt threw himself in front of me. I reacted quickly, plunging my machete into the blubber and repeatedly stabbed the monster until it let out a high pitched scream and died. I helped Newt up and looked at the stretch of land between me and the Cliff.

"How am I going to get there?"

"You're not going alone." Newt softly said as he intertwined his fingers with mine and smiled.

I smiled back, "Let's do this. Together." Newt nodded and we ran towards the Cliff, dodging Grievers and Gladers. We reached the edge and I pulled him off, going through the invisible door. I landed with a big thud and became dazed, but I didn't stop running towards the big red button labeled "Kill the Maze." I smashed my hand down as a Griever came through the top, crashing onto the floor and dying. I saw the others come down and Newt lead me to the main lab where a woman and Gally stood, Gally armed with a gun.

Newt turned to me, "You got us out, time for you to go home." He leaned in for a hug but I stopped and kissed him as Gally pulled the trigger. Just as the bullet was about to hit me, I disappeared and the bullet hit Chuck.

I sat up, surrounded by darkness. At first I was frightened I was back in the Box but my vision adjusted and I realized I was back in my bedroom. "It was just a dream." I sighed in relief as I walked into the bathroom. I stopped short as I caught a glimpse of the long cut going from my temple to my chin, I had earned it from a Griever skimming me with its knife. "Or maybe it wasn't." I picked up The Maze Runner and noticed that instead of being Thomas' story, it was mine. I smiled when I read the part of mine and Newt's kiss. Everything had changed.

Epilogue

I lived normally for a week before that knock at the door changed everything. I looked through the peephole and saw someone I never thought I'd see again.

Newt.


	2. Author's Note

**I have decided to put this story on hiatus until I have the time to write part 2 and it's sequels. It took me about a month to write the first part and I have major writer's block. I hope you all understand! **

**If you are a Marvel fan or just like my writing, go check out my new story "Your Love Is Just Like A Flame." It is about my OC Jake Fury, her best friends Naomi Hamilton and Emma Nata, the Avengers and other characters I have been pulling in. The pairings in it are: ThorxOC, ClintxOC, StevexBuckyxOC.**


	3. The Choice

**AN: GUESS WHO'S ALIVE?! What is this? AN UPDATE! CUE THE DOVES AND MUSIC! How is everyone? I haven't been on here in so long! Well, he is part two to the series. I hope you like it (even though I know it sucks). Review and like! Thanks to anyone who has stuck with my sucky updating. Also, my computer is broken, so updates on any stories will hopefully be every Sunday at my mom's work. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own Newt, Marvel, Cato, Day, Steve, Bucky, Clint, Zart or Sam! Newt and Zart are from ****The Maze Runner**** which belongs to James Dashner, Marvel and Cato are from ****The Hunger Games**** which belongs to Suzanne Collins, Day is from ****Legend**** which belongs to Marie Lu and Steve Rogers (Captain America), Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier), Clint Barton (Hawkeye) and Sam Wilson (Falcon) are from Marvel and belong to Joe Simon and Jack Kirby (Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes), Stan Lee and Don Heck (Clint Barton), Stan Lee and Gene Colan (Sam Wilson)! I only own Jess, Tyler, Blaine, Dakota, Avery, Addison, Lake, Riley and any other characters I created!**

_I looked through the peephole and saw someone I never thought I'd see again._

_ Newt._

"Newt?!" I exclaimed in shock. He smiled at me. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!"

"It's not just me…" He trailed off, pointing off to the side of my door. I looked over and saw Marvel and Cato from The Hunger Games, Steve, Bucky, Clint and Sam from Marvel and Day from Legend in the hallway. "_What the heck is going on here?!" _I thought.

"What are you all doing here?!" I asked.

"We'll tell you later, but can we please come in?" Cato asked. I nodded and moved out of the way so that they could come into the apartment.

They sat down in my living room and I urged for an answer again. "So, what are you doing here?"

Marvel looked at me. "We don't know, it was blackness and then we woke up outside your door."

"You guys aren't real! You're characters in a book," I insisted. I had to be dreaming.

"Believe me, we're all bloody real now," Newt assured me.

"That's… Not natural… People don't just fly out of books! There must be a reason, like you're actors or something. Is someone trying to play a joke on me?" I asked, looking for a logical explanation to this.

"This isn't a joke, Jess, we're really here," Day told me.

"Then what are we going to do?" I asked, just before a knocking at the door. "You guys stay here and be quiet," I told them.

I ran to the door and opened it to see my friends, Tyler, Blaine, Dakota, Avery, Addison, Lake and Riley there. "Hey, Jess!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Hey guys..." I nervously spit out.

"Okay, what's happening? Who's here?" Tyler smirked.

"What do you mean?" I squeaked.

"You can't hide anything from us, Jessica Marie Matthews!" Riley laughed, using my whole name as they barged past me and into the living room.

"Who are these guys?!" Dakota exclaimed.

"Jess gets all the guys!" Avery jokingly complained.

"Can I have one?" Addison pleaded.

"Wait, why do they look like characters from your favourite books and movies-..?" Lake asked.

"Um… That's because they are the characters…" I softly spoke.

"Nice try!" Tyler laughed. "Did you really think that would work?"

"I'm not lying!" I insisted.

"Jess, do we look like we were born yesterday?" Blaine sarcastically asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I laughed and Blaine glared at me.

"But seriously, do you think we would believe you that these guys are all characters from the books?" Dakota asked.

"Don't believe me? Ok, but why would I lie about this?" I asked and none of them could answer.

"Then what are their names?" Avery asked.

"Newt, Marvel, Cato, Day, Steve, Bucky, Clint, Sam and Zart," I answered.

"Where did you find the actors?" Addison asked me.

"They are not actors!" I yelled. "Where would I get look a likes of them?!"

"Wait, guys! She isn't lying…" Lake sided with me and Riley nodded.

"Finally!" I shouted, throwing my arms in the air.

"How do you know?" Addison questioned.

"Why would she lie about this? She's smart enough to know we wouldn't believe her, so it wouldn't be much of a prank," Lake explained.

"And you're telling the truth?" Avery questioned me.

"Yes!"

"Alright… I believe you," Avery said and the others agreed.

"Thank you!" I breathed. I turned to the boys. "Meet my friends Dakota, Blaine, Avery, Addison, Lake, Riley and Tyler," I introduced, pointing to each of my friends in turn.

"Hi," They smiled, Newt's and Day's accents distinct against the others.

"We need to get going, school's about to start and we're going to be late!" Lake shouted.

"You guys stay here and don't leave the apartment!" I commanded them, grabbing my backpack and heading out the door.

We arrived at my high school in time, although Mr. Jameson wasn't very impressed with us running into his class a second before the bell. Now I was in my LA class with my friends and the other grade 12 students. Our teacher, Mrs. Evans, had just assigned a project that was due on Monday. It was a story about anything we wanted, so, giving the situation I had gone through only a week ago, I started a story about a girl who was sucked into a book and had to survive the odds.

"What is your story about?" My friend, Charlie, asked me. Charlie had come over from England, along with a few of my other friends, and we had immediately gotten along after I helped him find the room both of us had to be in.

"It's about a girl who gets sucked into this book and she has to survive," I informed him while my hands continued typing on the laptop in front of me.

"What's the girl's name?" He asked, looking at what I had already typed.

"Sydney."

"Just, Sydney?"

"Do you have a problem with that name?" I asked, closing my laptop after saving.

"Where's the last name? You have to let the reader really know the character, Jessica Matthews," He laughed.

"Last names are for dorks, Charlie," I said as we headed into the hallway.

"So I'm a dork?" He asked, acting offended.

"Yes."

"Fair enough," He shrugged, heading towards his locker.

I ran into my social class a few minutes late and took my seat next to my Australian friend, Cody. "Late again, Ms. Matthews," Mr. O'Brien scolded. I apologized and I heard Cody hold a laugh back beside me.

"Today you guys will be writing an essay on freedom and how in some books the freedom is taken away. You can choose your books, but I have your partners. This is due on Monday! I'll write partners on the board:

_**Dakota Fury and Cody Simpson, Blaine Hamilton and Jake Sims, Tyler Fletcher and Charlie Jones, Lake Buchanan and Casey Johnson, Riley Sims and James Graham, Jessica Matthews and Jack Walton, Avery Hudson and Tom Mann, Addison Franklin and Chris Leonard, Raven Wells and Barclay Beales, Naomi Hart and Reece Bibby, Parker Lindeman and Mikey Bromley, Jordan Nata and Charlie George, Jake Friar and Kyle Brooks, Harley Malik and Joshua Brooks"**_

Jack was a quiet kid from England who I had never really gotten to know. I walked over to him and he looked up from where he had his head down and a hood over it. "Hey," He said, not even smiling.

"Hey," I responded awkwardly.

"Do you know much about this?"

"No, but I might know someone who can help," I said, thinking of Marvel and Cato. They were from The Hunger Games, where people's freedom had been taken.

"Really?" He asked. This kid really was shy.

"Yeah, just come to this address tomorrow at noon, alright?" I offered, slipping him a piece of paper.

"Alright," He said and I stood up to leave, but he grabbed my hand. "Hey, can I have your number? You know, for the assignment," He asked and I nodded and added my number to the paper. The bell rang and I grabbed my bag and walked home.

"Guys! Get over here!" I shouted as I entered the door.

I saw Marvel and Day poke their heads around the corner. "Yes?"

"Where are the others?" I asked and then heard a crash. "What the heck are you guys doing?"

I walked around the corner to see Bucky with Cato in a headlock, Steve and Sam were wrestling, Zart sitting calmly on the couch and Clint in a pile of cushions with a NERF gun pointed at everyone. "What happened?" I asked, turning to face Marvel and Day.

"I don't know, we were all just sitting here and suddenly those four were trying to murder each other and Clint was convinced we were all trying to kill him, so Marvel and I have been trying to figure out what to do while Zart babysits," Day explained.

"Why didn't it affect you three?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know! I'm a character, not a scientist!" Marvel said.

"Hey! Guys! No fighting!" I shouted as Bucky got ready to throw Cato into the wall.

Bucky snapped his head towards me and suddenly, as if my voice had broken a trance, he lowered Cato. Steve got off of Sam, who he had pinned under him. Clint looked at the gun and then tossed it away.

"Come on, we're going to eat with my friends and Jack," I said, tossing them a couple of nicer shirts than the dirty ones they were wearing. Blaine had texted me and said that they and Jack were eating at her house and I should come and bring the characters.

"What about my arm?" Bucky asked, referring to the hunk of metal that was now his left arm.

"Wear a coat? I don't know!" I suggested. "Let's go!" I shouted as we headed out the door.

"It was nothing, Newt!" I yelled. We had been arguing for an hour about Jack who Newt thought was flirting with me.

"He was flirting!"

"No, he wasn't! It's called being nice!" I countered.

"I'm done with you," He said, sitting down.

"Good, we're done anyways," I said, storming into my bedroom.

The next morning I got up, showered and put on my outfit: Denim shorts and a pink sweater. I tied my long hair in a ponytail, as well. I walked into the living room and saw the others eating. Bucky looked at me awkwardly. _They must have heard us fighting. _I picked up the mail and sorted through and my heart stopped when I saw it: A letter from Julliard addressed to me!

I remember when Tyler and I traveled there to audition. I had performed the best I ever had. I was staring at the letter when my friends came ripping into my apartment. "Jess! They came!" Tyler screamed waving her letter.

"I know!" I squealed.

"What?" Day asked confused from the couch.

"We auditioned to the best dance school in the world and these are the letters that will tell us if we made it," I explained.

"Open them!" Bucky urged.

Tyler tore hers open first. "I made it!" She screamed, causing a lot of celebration.

I started opening my letter, but Charlie grabbed it before I could read it. He had already been accepted a week ago, but he would be starting at the same time as Tyler and I. "Dear Ms. Matthews, we regret to inform you…" He trailed off and my face dropped. "That you'll have to be spending a lot more time with Charlie and Tyler because you have been accepted into Julliard's dance program!" He finished and I screamed, jumping into his arms.

"I did it!" I squealed.

"Just remember, I taught you," Charlie teased and I hugged him again. "Ew, affection," He said, fake disgusted.

"You know you love it," Cody teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

As excited as I was, I still didn't want to leave my friends. I had two months to decide before school ended.

**LAST WEEK BEFORE **

**SCHOOL ENDS**

I was sitting on my couch with my friends surrounding me. It was supposed to be prom, but my friends and I decided to have our own prom at my house (which was really just us in dresses, hanging out on my couches). I was wearing a short royal blue dress with a brown belt and had my waist length, dark chocolate brown hair curled. Tyler was wearing a white and pink high low dress and had her waist length, blonde hair in a French braid. Blaine was wearing a white high and low dress and wore her waist length, black hair in a fishtail braid. Dakota wore a black and white high low dress and had her waist length, sandy blond hair straightened. Avery was wearing a purple and white high low dress with her waist length, light brown hair crimped. Addison wore a green and white high low dress with a brown ribbon belt and had her waist length, red hair in a braided bun. Lake wore a blue and white high low dress and had her waist length, dirty blond hair in a messy side braid. Riley wore a yellow and white high low dress and had her waist length, medium brown hair in a French twist.

In the past two months a lot had happened; Tyler and Charlie had begun dating, Cody and Dakota had begun dating, Jack and I had started a relationship, it was obvious that the other girls liked some of the other exchange students and the others had been accepted to their universities.

"Hey, Dakota," Cody said, looking down at the girl in his arms.

"What do you want?" She asked, looking up at him. He leaned down and kissed her.

"PDA…" I heard Jack whisper under his breath and I smirked at him.

"Get some!" I yelled and the way Dakota looked at me could send the bravest of men running away.

"Jess, come here," Bucky called me from the kitchen.

I got up and walked up to him. "What?"

"Have you made a decision about Julliard yet?" He asked.

"I think I have," I answered, chewing my lip.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to go," I said. Tyler and Charlie were going and Jack had been accepted to NYU, so why not? Plus the others had all decided we needed to keep in contact.

"Good," He said then walked away.

The next morning I woke up and walked into the living room where everyone else had been sleeping. Everyone but the characters were still there. I walked into the kitchen to see if they were in there, but there was only a note and some objects beside it. The note read:

**We were here on a mission. We succeeded. Have fun at Julliard, Jess. It got us home. The spear necklace is from Marvel to Avery, the sword bracelet is from Cato to Tyler, the baseball cap is from Day to Blaine, the shield is from Steve to Dakota, the arrow necklace is from Clint to Addison, the flower pin is from Zart to Lake, the falcon necklace is from Sam to Riley and the red star token is from Bucky for Jess.**

**From: Newt, Marvel, Cato, Day, Bucky, Steve, Clint, Sam and Zart**

"What's going on, Jess?" Tyler asked from the doorway.

I turned around and faced everyone who was waiting for me to answer. "They're gone."

"Maybe they'll come back again," Lake said.

"I don't think so, Lake," I whispered.

Jack came up behind me and hugged me. "Maybe it's for the best, they didn't belong here anyways," He said.

"Yeah, I guess." Everyday their weird behavior got worse, so if they stayed they might have ended up actually killing each other. I had come home once and Cato had Day cornered with a butcher knife, which caused me to lock up all sharp objects in my home.

"Come on, graduation starts soon," Cody said and we all left the room, after grabbing the gifts left for us.

**EPILOGUE**

Jess thought their story was over, but that was far from true. She hadn't even seen half of what was coming.

**SNEAK PEEK OF BOOK THREE**

I just kept running, I didn't look back. Not when I heard a gurgling scream that died out. Not when Jason disappeared from my side. Not even when the bullets started. I just never let go of Jack and Emily as I ran from _them. _I pushed Jack and Emily out in front of me as they ran towards the tunnel. I stayed behind and waited until everyone else was in there and then pulled the trigger. "Jess!" I heard Jack scream as the beginning of the tunnel collapsed.


	4. Author's Note 2

**So, if you guys want, I would recommend going to my Quotev account, which is on my profile. I will probably update there a lot, plus this story is going to change from just a Maze Runner fanfiction, to a crossover with The Maze Runner, The Hunger Games, Marvel, Legend, Night At The Museum and Real Life, so I feel like I'm going to get in trouble. I love you guys!**


End file.
